


The Overprotective Hoods

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Percy, Contest Entry, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Overprotective, Slash, Takara Phoenix OC's, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Nico, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens one night after Capture the Flag. The Hoods find out Jack is being bullied, they encounter a monster, and have bonding time with Nico and Percy. For Takara Phoenix's contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hunter!" screamed Jack. It was a terrified, anguished scream. Hunter was standing there, his jaw set in place as the brunette got into his fighting stance. Hayden's eyes widened. Did his twin have a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just Another Day at the di Angelo Household
> 
> Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Takara Phoenix's Chasing Fireflies verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly Rick Riordan does. I also do not own any of these OC's/Storyline. Takara Phoenix does. Check her out sometime! No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: The Minotaur

Hayden peered into the woods. He had seen Jack go in there shortly after Capture the Flag. He turned worried eyes on Hunter.

"Where's Jackie?" he asked his twin. "He knows not to go in the woods! Especially this close to dark!" Hunter just shook his head in reply.

"I'll be right back," he says and runs to their cabin. Thirty seconds later, he appears with his sword. Hayden swallowed and pulls out a long dagger. Looks like they'd be playing hide and seek. Just like when they were younger.

"We have to find him," says Hunter. He starts walking in the woods. His grip was tight on the hilt of his weapon. Jack di Angelo was no fool. He knew not to go in the forest alone because there were monsters. The older boy hoped his Sea Prince had brought a weapon with him.

Hayden stared at Hunter. The younger boy can tell that Hunter was worried. Hayden could tell by his posture. His twin stood rigid, his hands gripping the word tightly. He hoped they would find Jack soon. The harpies would be coming out soon.

"Hunter?" the younger twin asked. Hunter turned around and put a finger to his lips. Both could now hear quiet sobbing. The older boy pointed at where the sounds were coming from. Both were pretty sure it was Jackie.

Hunter led the way, his blade glittering in the sunset. They didn't have much time. The older twin crept towards the sound. He stepped into a clearing and saw a figure. It was very lean and shorter then both of the twins. He had sun-kissed skin and dark locks of hair. The boy turned towards the twins, and green eyes stared at both of them surprised.

"Hunt, Heist?" Jackson whispered. Hayden dropped his dagger and ran over to the younger boy. Jack had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"What happened, Jackie?" Hayden asked. The raven haired boy started whimpering.

"Some Ares kids," he mumbled. Hunter frowned.

"What did they do?" he growled. "Why did they do it? Who? I'll kill them!"

Jack looked at the glowering boy. "After Capture the Flag, some boys came up to me after the game. They said I was a slut for getting pregnant at sixteen. Said I was doing both of you at the same time, and you two didn't know. They said I was stupid because I should've used protection. Now I'm a teen mom."

Hunter glared at a tree, furious that someone would say that about his lover. He would kill them. Or even better, he would tell the di Angelos and they would help him too. Nico di Angelo will not be happy. And Percy, oh gods. Hunter started to sympathize for the Ares kids, before remembering what they said to Jack. Never mind. He will kill them slowly beside the di Angelos.

"Who?" said Hayden. "Did they beat you up?"

Jack's eyes were downcast. "Yeah, they beat me up," he whispered. "Nick Monson, Mark Cruz, Bryce Andrews, and James Pomeroy."

Hayden gasped and hugged their Sea Prince. Hunter stood straight up. Something didn't feel right. He tightened his grip on the sword, looking around. The older boy stepped closer to his two lovers. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins. Hunter heard a growl from the woods.

A monster emerged. It was half man, half bull. From waist up, it was a bull. It appeared to carry no weapon, aside from it's gleaming horns on top of the bull head. The beast pawed at the ground and lowered it's head. Hunter glanced at the discarded knife. If he could grab it, he could throw it at the hulking figure. The boy grabbed the dagger and threw it the way he'd been taught at camp. The Minotaur had started charging at him. The knife flew through the air, and the blade sunk to the hilt in the monster's side. The beast roared in pain, and it turned it's eyes on Hunter. Light green eyes widened as the Minotaur charged him again. This time though, he had no knife to throw.

"Hunter!" screamed Jack. It was a terrified, anguished scream. Hunter was standing there, his jaw set in place as the brunette got into his fighting stance. Hayden's eyes widened. Did his twin have a chance?

The space between the monster and the boy was getting smaller drastically. As the Minotaur met Hunter, the trickster sidestepped it and sliced off one of it's horns. The Minotaur turned, it's red beady eyes glaring hatefully at Hunter. It pawed the ground and charged again. The brunette ran to meet it. Just before the hulking figure gorged Hunter, the boy jumped off a rock and landed on the Minotaur's head. He held on to it's remaining horn, but while the monster bucked around. Hunter raised his right hand and brought it down into the Minotaur's neck. The beast wailed as it burst into dust.

Jack stared wide eyed at his oldest lover. He was covered in dust. Hunter was breathing heavily, and he limped to get a horn from the floor.

"Hey, the other horn is with my mom!" he exclaimed. Hayden grinned at the enthusiastic boy in his arms.

"Who can say they defeated the Minotaur and got the same thing Percy Jackson got," smirks Hayden. Hunter's eyes were wide.

"Percy Jackson?" he said in wonder. Jackson laughed.

"He is going to be your mother-in-law," stated the boy, and the brunettes laughed.

"Can we come to your house, Jackie?" questioned Hunter. "I need to ask your dad something." Jack smiled happily.

"Of course," he responded. "I'm glad you two are getting along!"

Hunter chuckled at the irony. Hopefully he and Mr. di Angelo will have a good bonding session with confronting the sons of Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this is an AU of the part where the Hoods and Jack are attacked by the Minotaur in my story 'Just Another Day at the di Angelo Household.' This is after Jack finds out he is pregnant and him being bullied. Next chapter will have the Hoods, Nico, and Percy 'bonding' by visiting certain sons of Ares.


	2. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy clenched and unclenched his fists. His lover stood rigid beside him as Hunter told the story about the sons of Ares and his son, his sweet little son. He's going to kill those stupid children of Ares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Overprotective Hoods
> 
> Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Takara Phoenix's Chasing Fireflies verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly Rick Riordan does. I also do not own any of these OC's/Storyline. Takara Phoenix does. Check her out sometime! No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 2: Bonding Time

"Excuse me, sir," piped Hunter. He was sitting at the di Angelo's dinner table and with his twin, Jackie, and Jack's parents. Nico's dark eyes bore into him, and Hunter shuddered.

"Yes?" asked the Italian in a slight accent. This time, Hayden shuddered. He knew the son of Hades was putting on that extra accent to scare him and his brother. It seemed to be working, at least for the younger boy.

"We would like to talk to you two after dinner," answered Hunter. He didn't seem to be intimidated from the outside.

Percy frowned. Most of the time, his children's lovers never wanted to find themselves alone with Nico di Angelo. This must be very important. The man turned toward his husband and nodded.

"Okay," the Sea Prince said. Hunter inclined his head in a thank you. Jack stared at his two lovers, confused.

"What about me?" questioned the youngest di Angelo. Hayden shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to your parents alone."

Sea green eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't you trust me?"

"Always," both the twins answered without hesitation. Then kissed the younger boy on the cheek to reassure him. Jack relaxed, sinking into his chair.

_/Line Break\_

Percy clenched and unclenched his fists. His lover stood rigid beside him as Hunter told the story about the sons of Ares and his son, his sweet little son. He's going to kill those stupid children of Ares!

Nico was thinking similar thoughts beside the son of Poseidon. How dare they beat up his baby boy? Not only will he kill them, but he's gonna bring them back to life, kill them again, and then punish them in the Underworld himself!

"So we thought we should tell you. Hun and I were going to pay the Ares cabin a visit, and we were wondering if you'd like to join?" finished Hayden.

Both men nodded, eager to see these children. Then Percy got a wicked glint in his green eyes.

"I bet some others would like join us too," he smirked, and flexed his fingers.

_/Line Break\_

Nico di Angelo shadow-traveled to camp with five other people. His husband, who looked very hot in over protective mother mode. The Hoods, who looked like they couldn't contain themselves for much longer, wanting revenge for their lover. And two people Percy thought of. Samuel Raser and Bellatrix la Fey. The former cabin heads were furious when they heard what happened.

The Hoods marched up to the Ares cabin and knocked on the door forcefully. A dark skinned figure appeared in the doorway. Broad shoulders and huge upper arms. He had a shaved head that looked like a potato because of all the hits to the head the boy has gotten. A square jaw and a face that could've been handsome if not for all the scars, bruises, and burns it has suffered. Dark brown, almost black bottomless eyes darted around nervously. Bryce Andrews

"Who is it, Bryce?" yelled a high, scratchy voice from inside the cabin. Nick Monson poked his ugly head out of the door. He was a greasy haired ginger with a scowl permanently attached to his acne covered face. A huge nose that's now deformed because of all the fights he's gotten it broken. Big ears that stick out to the point where it looks like the whole ear is facing you. And lifeless, pale blue eyes that narrowed.

"What do you want?" he sneered. He tried to look intimidating, but that was kind of hard when you were facing six demigods, three who were some of the greatest heroes of their generation, maybe even history. Sam snorted. The hero glared at his brother and marched into the cabin with Bella. There wasn't many people in, but those people who stayed were grouped around two people. The crowd was cheering them on.

A boy bolted off of another boy he was punching just a second ago. A son of Apollo was on the ground moaning. His blue eyes were half lidded. Blonde hair was matted down with sweat, spit, and blood. The Camp Half-Blood shirt he was wearing had so much blood on it, there was more red than orange. One of his arms was bent at an odd angle, and the boy was having trouble breathing.

The raven haired boy that was beating the Apollo kid up glared at the newcomers. A son of Ares, of course. He was handsome at first glance. Dark hair swept to the side and green eyes that had the color of celery. High cheekbones and an olive complexion coupled with a wicked smirk. He was tall and very muscular. But that was only at first glance. When you looked into the boy's eyes, you can see cruelty. His smirk only came when he caused pain to others. His olive skin was littered with scars. His muscles were used to cause immense pain. The kid was splattered with crimson blood. He was the cabin head. His name was James Pomeroy. And he was an arrogant little ass.

"Well if it isn't our former cabin heads?" James smirked. "What do you want? I have some unfinished business." The dark haired boy gestured to the blonde laying on the ground. Sam scowled at the younger boy.

"Last night, you beat up one of my friends. I can't let you get away with that," the brunette glared. Bella stood behind him, glaring just as darkly at James.

"Oh, you will," smiles the other boy. "Last I checked, I'm cabin head, so I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me, Sam. In fact, I have some unfinished business with you. You made me suffer while you were cabin head, it would only fair if I did the same."

Sam's glare darkens at each word. "I punished you very fittingly. You almost killed one of our campers during Capture the Flag! Honestly, I let you off very lightly, Pomeroy."

James chuckled. "I'm still gonna make you suffer, Raser." The olive skinned boy made a gesture with his hand. His followers flanked both sides of him. Nick Monson and Bryce Andrews were on his left side, while a lean, muscular boy flanked his right. He had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sharp cheekbones and a hooked nose. Very lean a lightly muscled with tanned skin. Yes, Mark Cruz was very handsome too. He had a softer side and was very intelligent. He could've been a son of Athena.

"Um, James?" I don't think this is a good idea," warned the blonde. He knew what Samuel Raser was capable of. The dark haired boy bared his teeth.

"Having second thoughts, Cruz?"

"Yes, I am!" Mark shot back. "This is a bad idea, just like last night when you three beat up Jackson. I don't think any of you realized he's pregnant. Did any of you think that di Angelo's parents would come? Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo?" The curly haired boy backed off slightly. James sneered and shot towards his brother. The boy threw many punches at Mark, but the blonde blocked them all.

"Stop," said a voice with a slight Italian accent. James stopped trying to pummel Mark and was about to yell abuse at the intruder. His voice got caught in his throat as he saw the speaker. In the doorway stood two of their most powerful demigods that ever graced this Earth. And suddenly, it all came rushing back to the dark haired boy. Oh fuck, he just beat up the son of these demigods. Nico and Percy di Angelo stood in the doorway.

Sam smirked at the terrified face James made when he saw the two men. "Scared, Pomeroy?" The raven haired boy didn't answer.

Bella snorted from behind him. "You should be," she smiled darkly.

Percy stalked up to the camper. He scowled and punched him right in the face. The bully staggers back.

"Attack!" he screamed at his cabin. James held his nose, trying to staunch the bleeding. None of his cabin mates seemed to eager to face the two times savior of Olympus. One boy started sneaking up behind Hayden Hood while his older brother overtook Hunter in a fistfight. Mark Cruz scowled at the boy before striding up to him and delivering a right hook. The camper's head snapped to the side. The blonde then delivered an uppercut that knocked the boy out.

Hunter stared at the Ares kid he had just knocked out. Suddenly, Bryce Andrews punched him in the torso. The son of Hermes was caught by surprise and he doubled over in pain. The dark skinned boy kicked him in the ankle, and Hunter lost his balance. The boy above him smirked in victory. Then his face went slack as he collapsed.

Nico di Angelo towered above the unconscious boy and held his hand out to Hunter. The son of Hermes took it in gratitude. He saw Sam engaging Nick Monson. Bella holding off any other Ares children stupid enough to try and join the fight. Hayden knelt by the beaten son of Apollo, tending his injuries. And Percy? Percy was beating the crap out of James Pomeroy. Punching him right and left. The boy was battered and bruised. Not too hurt though.

James lashed out. His fist caught Percy's jaw. The son of Poseidon stumbled back clutching his jaw, obviously surprised. Nico rushed to the son of Ares when he saw James advancing. The son of Hades glared at James and started pummeling him. The Italian didn't hold back. How dare he touch his son and now his husband?

Nico stepped back after the boy fell to the ground. He wasn't knocked unconscious, but he was sporting some pretty nasty shiners.

"Don't ever touch my son again!" he snarled. James glared at him hatefully before dropping his gaze.

"You haven't seen Trend or Derek in a long time. Like five hours. You must be dying," teases Percy. The son of Ares blushed and glared at the man.

"Yeah. Damn di Angelos, taking away my TrenDerek time," replied Sam, combining their names so he wouldn't have to say the whole thing. Percy smirked.

"Aw," he coos. "You even have a name for them!" Sam blushed a darker red. Instead of answering, he turned to Mark Cruz and James Pomeroy.

"You," he starts, pointing to James. "Aren't cabin head anymore. He is." Sam points at Mark. The raven haired boy scowled at Sam.

"He can't. I'm older and Mark hasn't gone on more quests than me."

"I'll talk to Chiron." At this, James sneered at the older boy, but says nothing.

"C'mon," says Nico. "I wanna go home."

"Yeah. We wanna see our Jackie," states Hayden, Hunter nodding behind him.

"As long as you take us home," chuckled Sam, and gestured to him and Bella. Nico sighed exaggerated.

"Whatever. As long as I ravish my lover today." Sam makes a face and wriggles his nose. Everyone laughed at his expression before joining hands, ready to leave this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, at first Mark was supposed to be a bad guy, but I started liking him so I made him good. He didn't participate in beating up Jackie. This story is finished. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!


End file.
